


All He Wants Is Her

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 5





	All He Wants Is Her

James sat up in the tree above their campsite, looking down at Jessie who was sitting by the fire playing with one of her pokemon. He gave a small smile, thinking about how he couldn’t imagine things ever being any different.

He’d always felt drawn toward loving men, it was obvious to him growing up. It was one of the many reasons he said no to marrying Jessebelle. But now, looking down at Jessie and how her hair glittered in the firelight, he couldn’t imagine being with anyone but her. He wondered when that changed. He used to imagine himself finding a nice man to marry, and that maybe his family would understand. But now… He wanted to spend his life with Jessie. Even if she didn’t love him back, just being a teammate with her would be enough. He grinned before jumping down from the tree to join her as she started to cook their dinner.


End file.
